In many aircraft and spacecraft the flight control surface, (flaps), are positioned by pneumatic actuators. A pneumatic actuator is an actuator that is operates by high pressure gas. The high pressure gas is commonly stored in steel bottles that are directly bolted to some structure on the aircraft or spacecraft. A disadvantage to using these steel vessels is their weight.
Because keeping the weight of the spacecraft as low as possible is a critical design goal, it has been proposed to replace the steel vessels with composite vessel that weighs substantially less. A problem with using composite vessels is that it is difficult to make such vessels with lugs or other integral attachment devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mounting assembly for mounting a composite bottle or pressure vessel to a structure. The assembly must be able to accommodate the expansion and contraction of the vessel as it fills and empties.